1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to light-emitting devices, and lighting apparatuses in which light-emitting devices are used.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diode (LED), are broadly used in a range of apparatuses, such as for lighting and display, as highly-efficient and space-saving light sources.
For example, LEDs are used in alternative lighting apparatuses for conventional lamps, such as incandescent bulbs and fluorescent lamps, and ceiling-embedded lighting apparatuses that are embedded in the ceiling for emitting light downward, such as downlights and spotlights.
LEDs are unitized and built in a range of apparatuses in the form of LED modules (light-emitting devices). These LED modules include a COB (Chip On Substrate) light-emitting device in which multiple LED chips are directly mounted on a substrate, and an SMD (Surface Mount Device) light-emitting device in which multiple packaged SMD-type LED elements are mounted on a substrate.